A Tale of Fire and Water - Mera and Mizu
by ShuinXXII
Summary: On a island working as a doctor assistant isn't where Sehun see's herself in the coming years, yet one day while going out for lunch she runs into Portgas D. Ace - a handsome man who decides to teach her how to protect herself and use her Devil Fruit. Will they fall in love, or will the world go against their love? (T for language and some suggestive themes (not in detail clearly))
1. Fire and Water

Chapter One | Fire and Water

"Yes I have looked into it, there's nothing much I can do." I smiled at my poor friend. Agora Justine, Aggie as me and the others in our group calls her, is a doctor for the small yet lively village. She unfortunately is the only doctor, so every day she gets people lining up outside to get medicine or be looked at. I work as one of her part-time assistants at the office. The other person is our other friend, Kathrine Sefrenda. She is a tall women who dresses a bit much, showing her cleavage and such, and she has a horrible temper but she is one of the best people that can deal with people who don't take no for an answer.

Aggie is a small women, not as small as me, with a bit of fat on her making her one of the few young round women on the island. I am a bit, but not overall. The person, an older man, left with a loud annoyed groan making Kathrine laugh when he was gone. "Serves him right for being so damn pushy!"

"He really wasn't though." I quipped while stacking papers together and neatly putting them where they belong. I leaned back in the chair looking at her frown as Aggie grabbed some coffee.

"I hate being the only doctor, why couldn't I have been a nurse and left this island? It is so small for the vast amount of people here." She complained while sitting down in one of the sitting chairs. I could only shake my head at the girl. She has so much going for her and she is one of the few people I know who is willing to complain about the good in her life. She's the only one out of us that is married – she even complains about her husband if she gets the chance. Aggie looked over at the clock with a small click of her lounge. "Oh it's that time already? Could you go get lunch?" Aggie looked at me with a hopeful expression. "I'll take sushi please."

"I'll go for some salad, I should watch my weight." Kathrine said while fixing her shirt to hide her breasts more. I grabbed my katana that was resting beside me, and slipped it around myself while slipping money into my belt pouch. I am in white strapless dress with shoulder bits which I don't think are sleeves, and a black bra that has blue accents with white shorts underneath the dress. My bra straps are a bit visible because of the way the dress is, but I don't mind too much. On my feet are basic sandals, oh and around my waist is a brown belt with a large pouch on my left hip. It held my wallet, lock picking materials, and the works.

"Alright, be back soon." With that I left the two whiny women behind in the office. The sun shone high in the sky with a few clouds grazing around. The village isn't too big, as I have said, but it's big enough for people to come to and feel they are spending their time here worthwhile. There's no Marine base here, thank the sea devil, so pirates and bandits come here with no ill intentions usually.

"Pardon me?" Time seemed to slow as I turned my head to look at the person who addressed me. His eyes slowly widened as we looked at one another. His black hair was a mess but covered by a cute cowboy hat. He is shirtless but wears black shorts and boots with a bag resting over his shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked softly, my voice quiet and shy. I could only curse myself in my head at how weak and pitiful I sounded. "Can I help?" He blinked and shook his head, as if waking up from a dream. The man kept staring at me though.

"I am looking for… food?" My eyebrows raised but I nodded.

"I'm going to the pub myself, here follow me." I locked my hand on his and pulled him with me towards the pub where everyone goes to get food that's take out. It's the only restaurant in town. He followed me into the western styled pub.

"Oh look who is out of the office today boys!" Laughed one of the drunk men who work in the mine. "Pretty ole Mizu."

"Mizu?" The man asked me as we sat down beside each other.

"That's my nickname." I giggled while rubbing the back of my head nervously. "My name is Devhus D. Sehun, my devil fruit is the Mizu Mizu no mi but I am pretty useless with it. Oh! John I need a salad and some sushi to go for Aggie and Kathrine." I couldn't help myself but say to him that I am a Devil Fruit user, sometimes it turns men away, but other times it doesn't. It always just comes out anyway.

"Coming right up." The man from behind the bar said. I quickly glanced at the man who sat beside me. He stared at me for a while longer before ordering his own order.

"Nice to meet you Sehun, my names Ace." A small smile burst on his face. "Mera Mera no mi user." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What a strange turn of events, opposites meeting one another!" My laughing got louder making me hold my hand to my chest while gripping the bar to stop myself from falling.

"Good luck getting her to stop." John said to him. "There's stories she can laugh for days. Here you both go." He gave us what we wanted making me calm down to just a shaking girl full of giggles. Ace and I talked for what felt like hours before I had to return back to the office. He carried the boxes for me letting us talk more. Aggie stood outside with Kathrine who was arguing with her sister. Aggie giggled when she saw me.

"You never fail to amaze me." She took the food boxes from him and smiled at me. "You can take a few days off Sehun." With that she disappeared into the building sending a wink back my way. The two of us looked at one another with a mutual shrug of the shoulders.

"Well at least I'm not whoring myself out!" I softly groaned hearing the two sisters argue. Kathrine and Katerina never really do get along no matter what we do to help their relationship. "I have a job working here, and you work in a brothel."

"So what, at least I am not best friends with the towns blue haired freak!" I coughed getting their attention. Kathrine hit Katerina who went red in the face. "S-Sehun…"

"I'll show you around Ace." Once again taking his hand I dragged him away from them. After a while of silence I started to talk about the island – what it is known for, festivals, why there's no Marine base and who keeps it safe from raids. He listened with high interest. Somehow we ended up by the river with our feet in it while eating ice cream, for myself, and a boxed lunch for him.

"So you control water?" He asked me making me look at him. Ace smiled and laughed while poking my nose, pulling away with some ice cream. I nodded looking down at the water.

"Not good though." Nervously I held out my hand with my palm down, then I turned it gracefully up. Water streams danced up into the air and swirled around my arm. Unfortunately it broke and splashed on me but dried quickly. "I would say the positive to it is that I can't sink in water, instead I bounce as if I were on a big bubble… it's a bit over powered in the world I guess. So maybe it's best that I have it instead of some crazy power hungry man, right?" I asked him while look over at him. Ace nodded watching me for a while as I finished off my ice cream.

"That's true. Hey, how about I teach you how to use it, just in case? I'll even teach you Haki." He got up making me get up also. "Just let me stay with you and borrow your food for a while, I'm kind of in a jam."

"Of course, not a fair trade, but I'm willing!" I shook his hand with a wide smile that almost matched his.

* * *

 **A/N : I have finally picked myself off the ground and decided to write a story. I'd appreciate feedback very much. If anyone is confused by the summery it will make sense in later chapters. It takes place before and after the time-skip so I will be sure to mention when. I am pretty good at updating since I am working on my third chapter already, so excited for something new. Be sure to pay attention for updates once a week or twice a week from me!**

 **Happy readings!**


	2. Moving Quick and Hot

Chapter Two | Moving Quick and Hot

"Bah." I groaned loudly while rolling onto my side in my bedroom at home. It's a cabin out in the woods that myself and Aggie share, well with Ace and her husband too. My room is the smallest, yet it is also the most crammed. When you walk in, let's say from the north, on the right wall would be my bed. On the left of my bed is my small chest full of trinkets that Aggie insist on me keeping in here. They aren't mine but they are hers. I don't have a lot of things that are mine, just enough to fit into a bag. On the southern wall, across from the door, is a window that's covered by a thin blue cloth. Finally on the left of the door is my desk that has a book on it.

Instead of my white dress I am in a white skirt that goes down to just above my knees with a white turtleneck. Over that I have a dark blue oversized sweater that hugs my thighs, makes the skirt fluff a bit, with sleeves that go to about the first joints of my fingers. Overtop of one of my wrists is a bracelet Ace had given me a week ago. Around my waist is my belt and against my bed is my katana.

My hair is up in a high ponytail that went down to the back of my knees, and curls inwards naturally like the rest of my hair.

Afer a while of groaning I was forced to get out of my bed and put my katana around my waist. I lifted up the book looking at it with sadness before snapping it shut and leaving my room. The cabin, when you first walk in from the front, has a living room made of carved wood. Off to the side on a wall is a fireplace. On the wall to the left of that would be the kitchen – though hardly used. The wall to the left of the front door is covered in wanted posters of people we all know, Ace had put his and a boy's beside his up there. To the right of the wall of the fireplace and door was a window which was covered with a curtain to try and block out the storm. Further down the wanted poster wall was a hallway leading to three bedrooms and a bathroom – hardly used also.

Ace rested in the living room with Aggie getting ready to leave for town. "Your makeup is off." I warned her while slipping the book in my pouch.

"Oh is it?" She started to go off about her life. Her husband came into the room yawning loudly while scratching his head.

"Honey, you look perfectly fine." Ander licked his lips as he dragged her out the door. "See you later Sehun, Ace." They left with a slam of the door. We stayed in silence for a while afterwards.

"So what's the plan for today?" Ace asked me making me look at him.

"You taught me everything about Devil Fruits and Haki, so maybe just walk around the island?" I said while holding my hands behind my back.

"Little Mizu, you are a fast learner." That's his nickname for me, little water, I find it a bit insulting because of my height but I've come to like it over the three weeks he has been here. "So sure, a walk is nice." He got up letting us leave the house. "So, how come you live here? You don't seem like you were born here." Ace asked while we walked. The oak trees above us swayed and moved with the light breeze that was in the air today though it smells like a storm is coming.

"I wasn't born here, I've only been here for a few years." I glanced at him then looked away. "I was raised on a pirate ship until I was ten, then my mother and me were forgotten. We traveled from island to island looking for my father. When we came here she got sick and died. I have been here since." We turned onto the town road heading towards the city in the distance. On one side of us was the forest and another was a field of wheat. "Since I went on about my past, how about you?" He looked at me, and stared for a while.

Ace took my hand – turning us around – and stopped a few minutes later at one of the hidden beaches on the island. He sat down on a log looking out at the sea. He then told me about Monkey D. Luffy, who that was to him, and his childhood. Ace told me about who his parents were and why he was a pirate. His brothers, Sabo unfortunately passed away, and why he lives every day.

He had talked to me on that log for what was hours by the time he was finished the sun had begun to set, no sign of a storm anymore. It tore my heart to hear his past. "So… that's my past and present."

"I see," I paused then looked at him with a determined face as I leaned forward pecking his lips softly before pulling away quickly. "You have been through a lot in your life. Right now, I am glad that you can relax and be yourself." My eyes drifted to the water. "Sometimes people need a break."

I felt warmth against my skin on my left side where he was making me glance. He kissed my cheek, not rough yet not soft. "I like your cheeks, they are squishy." Ace rested his head on my shoulder after he had pulled away. "I'd like you to well… I'd love to…"

I couldn't help at chuckle at his poor asking skills. "Yes Ace, I will go out with you." He got up and shook his head.

"No, not that, but yes that." By the minute of him stumbling over words he just kept shaking his head. "Will you marry me so that we can be together forever? I just, well, over this month I've known you I can't help but love you. You are so nice, and even after learning about who I am, you still are kind to me and I would love for my brother to meet you – someone like you, a mother figure, might just help bring us all together in a way."

I blinked a few times with my smile fading slowly. He's jumping straight to marriage? I didn't take him for that kind of man, especially after hearing of his stories. "Sure, why not?" I scratched my neck then dropped my hand onto my lap.

"Really?" His eyes lit up like never before, they were full of happiness. I nodded and looked around the beach scanning for something. I found it making me smile as I rose and grabbed a sea shell with rainbow patterns on it before returning to him. After a few minutes I cleaned it out and turned it into a necklace for him.

"Give me your finger." I giggled as he burnt his finger print into the sea shell, then I pressed my finger making the shell corrode a little to form my finger print. "Here, if you leave, call my name and this shell will let me track you better than a vivire card. I'll always be with you Ace." We both smiled at one another and kissed on the lips.

As if a fire burned into my chest we both relaxed in one another's arms watching the sunset.

* * *

 **A/N : So another chapter done, I wanted to mention that I am sorry if characters (Ace) are out of character. We don't get to see much of him in the show or manga, and that has been a long time ago by the way the canon story is. This is a AU (alternate universe) that just has my character plopped into. I don't know how long I want to make this, maybe 5 chapters or more.  
**

 **This chapter was a bit messy because of me writing late at night, so I might change it later on to be more neater. For anyone who is curious, Sehun is 22 (older then Ace), and is pretty short for her age. I find that Ace would kind of be a spur of the moment guy while taking it seriously, some of Luffy rubbed off on him maybe so that's why I made him ask her to marry him right off the bat - that and I want to get the story rolling!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review for me if you haven't! At this time I am also going to be writing a Black Butler story also, so you are welcome to check it out if you want!**

 **Happy readings!**


End file.
